Shizuku Sangō
|Row 3 title = School |Row 3 info = Seitetsu Gakuin High School |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Third-year student Student Council President |Row 5 title = Affiliation |Row 5 info = Red Kampfer |Row 6 title = Fighting Style |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Weapon |Row 7 info = Double-edged chain-linked knives|Row 8 title = Voice actor|Row 8 info = Nazuka Kaori 名塚 佳織 |Row 9 title = First appearance |Row 9 info = Volume 1 Chapter 2 (Light Novel) Volume 1 Chapter 2 (Manga) Episode 1 (Anime)}} Shizuku Sangō 雫, Sangō Shizuku is a third-year student of the Seitetsu Gakuin High School and is the president of the Seitetsu Student Council. She is the first Red Kämpfer to be seen in the series. Shizuku is an honours student; she has a perfect attendance record and is among the highest scoring students of the school. Her status as Student Council President gives her the most flexibility amongst her team in covering Kämpfer activity. Shizuku had been initiated as a Kämpfer a long time ago. Tamiko Shinomiya, another Red Kämpfer, had been her senior then, and had taken care of her, until her defeat at the hands of an unnamed Blue Kämpfer. Shizuku buried Tamiko's Messenger, Run-over Hippo, in the burial grounds out of respect for the elder Kämpfer. Since this incident, she has brooded on the existence on the Kämpfers and Moderators, and hopes to find an important enough reason that could justify the loss of her friend. To this end, Shizuku later fought and killed many Kämpfers to discover the true nature of the battles. Unsatisfied with incomplete information, she later rebelled against the Moderators with Natsuru Senou, Akane Mishima and Mikoto Kondou, in an attempt to draw them out and to confront them once and for all. Shizuku is a veteran duelist, having survived many battles. Her proficiency with her knives allows her to deflect bullets and Zauber attacks with ease. She is also able to throw her knives great distances, and is even able to change their direction mid-flight. Shizuku has an Electocuted Lynx as her Messenger. She is currently allied with Mikoto Kondō, a fellow Red Kämpfer, and Natsuru Senō and Akane Mishima, both Blue Kämpfers. Her weapons are of a Schwert type; two double-edged knives linked by a chain. Normal Appearance Shizuku is a tall, eighteen-year-old, Japanese girl. She keeps a long fringe - just over her eyes - and keeps her raven-black hair long and in the style of a hime cut. She is amazingly beautiful, so much so that she is considered to be one of the Two, later Three Beauties of Seitetsu. She has been described as having the face and body of a fashion model, as well as being very athletic. In the anime, she has purplish-blue eyes, and has no specified eye colour in either light novel or manga. Her breasts are shown to be big, though her sizes are never specifed. She is regularly seen with her school uniform on. Her other clothes reflect her personality, and are more formal than those of other characters. Kämpfer Appearance Shizuku's transformation to a Kämpfer is among the least drastic. When transformed, her hair carries a two-toned complexion of black and white. As these hairs are seen to be closest to her body, it is possible that her hairs at the sides and back of her head are the only ones which undergo this colour change. It may be for this reason that Shizuku keeps her hair long; doing so allows her to appear normal even after having transformed, thus allowing her to communicate naturally with other students and teachers. It is unknown if this was intended, or simply a helpful coincidence. While she does not have to worry about being caught in Kämpfer form, because of her Kämpfer appearance being similar to her regular appearance, she is the most cautious amongst her team in regards to Kämpfer activity. She is the most recognisable amongst her team, and takes great care not to be found out. Personality Shizuku has a strong, but quiet character, and as an honours student and Student Council President, she is known to be disciplined, dependable, responsible, hard-working and uncompromising. She is the most reasonable of her team (except in regards to treating Natsuru) and is usually the quickest to find any problems and solutions to them. She is usually depicted as having less emotion than her allies. Whether she has trouble showing emotions, or simply wants to control showing them, is unknown. Any small change seen in Shizuku in terms of emotion usually means that there is a strong undertone under it all. She is normally treated with suspicion by her allies, as they never really know what she is thinking, or how she is feeling. Shizuku is reluctant in being selected as a Kämpfer, though she does not show it. She is driven by a need to uncover the intentions of the Moderators, and Sakura Kaede's role in it all. She has shown to be extremely protective of Kaede, and resents any harm that comes to her. When Akane nearly shot Kaede in the school library, Shizuku flew into a rage and renewed her furious attack on her and Natsuru. She is worried that Kaede, her childhood friend, is responsible for turning her into a Kämpfer, though she intends to help Kaede if it seems that she was not in control of her actions. She has no hesitation in eliminating enemy Kämpfers in achieving her goals. Fighting Style Shizuku is a Schwert User. She uses two chain-linked, double-edged knives. She is able to use them in a close-up melee, or as a ranged weapon. The chain between them is able to extend at will, which Shizuku uses to great advantage. She is able to cut through most objects, only being stopped by hard objects, like steel bookshelves, a large mass such as the ground, and Gewehr and Schwert weapons. It is known that Shizuku can deflect Zauber-type attacks and bullets. Shizuku is a very agressive fighter, and will usually be the first to initiate combat. She is not afraid of running away if the situation calls for it, and returning stronger and deadlier. She is known to manipulate potential combat areas prior to fighting, in order to swing the odds in her favour. She is potentially the most dangerous individual on her team, along with having the most experience. Trivia *According to the chapter 12 of the light novel, she cried when Natsuru chose Akane. *Her messager is Kanden Yamaneko (Electrocuted Wildcat). *During episode 4, Shizuku says she wanted to be a comedian when younger. Category:Characters Category:Red Kämpfers Category:Schwert Users Category:Three Beauties of Seitetsu Category:Kämpfers